What Is This?
by lily-julie
Summary: The Cullen's find FanFiction and find my story Bella's2nd Epiphany and read. I got this idea from "Choices HP" I am not copying.
1. Backstory

**"What is This?"**

**Back-story:** I got this idea from "Choices HP" were the Cullen's are reading the "Twilight Saga" but in mine they come across my FanFic of the after "BD". In this the Cullen's have read the "Twilight Saga" and are waiting for Bella to come to Forks. I made it my story because I have all my work and I do not want another author mad because I would have to copy thier story to my computer.

**Summary:** The Cullen's find FanFiction and find my story Bella's2nd Epiphany and read. I got this idea from "Choices HP" I am not copying.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the "Twilight Saga's" books or anything that belongs to "SM". This will go up every 5 chapters as my other story.

_This story is Rated "T"_

Lily-Julie


	2. Contents

CONTENTS

Back-story

Contents

Chapter 1: The Find

Chapter 2: Epiphany

Chapter 3: Talk With Carlisle

Chapter 4: "Will She Help?"

Chapter 5: Author's Note 1(Names)

Author's Note (DC)

Chapter 6: (Jasper's POV) Daddy Dearest

Chapter 7: The Surrogate Wolf

Chapter 8: Author's Note 2 (DC)

Chapter 9: Bella & Edward

Chapter 10: Imprinting & The Male Nurse

Author's Note (DC)

Chapter 11: Rosalie & Emmett

Chapter 12: Oh, My God, I Have A Half Sibling

Chapter 13: Alice & Jasper

Chapter 14: Author's Note (DC)

Chapter 15: 6 Kids & Esme & Carlisle


	3. Chapter 1 The Find

**Chapter 1 The Find**

**(3rd person POV)**

The Cullen's have just finished reading the books and have decided to wait for Bella to come to Forks.

"Hey, Alice what are you doing?" Rose asked her.

"Oh, I just found this website called 'FanFiction' there is this story on the books that we just read that a fan made called 'Bella's 2nd Epiphany' do you guys want to read it?" She asked the family.

"Yes!" They all said

"OK I'll go first then. **Bella's 2nd Epiphany"**

"When was her first Epiphany?" Em

"Oh, when she came to the house for the vote in 'New Moon' on Edward's back." Jazz was the one to answer.

**Back-story: It takes place 1 year and a 1/2 after Breaking Dawn. When Renesmee has a dream where she is holding a baby boy. Edward see the dream and tells Bella abut it from that night on she try's to make it come true for her daughter, hence the Epiphany.**

"What like let her have her own baby that is sick. NO!" Rose

"No, not that way I think the baby is her bother." Alice explains

"Oh, wow even a vampire she is selfless." Edward was sad because now he thought that as his daughter grow she might ask for this.

**Summary: Bella figures out how to have another kid and helps the family have their own. please read you won't regret.** "This is what pulled me into this story." Alice said

"Wow, do you think that it is possible for this to happen?" Rose was now really into this story to begin.

"I don't think so Rose. It is FanFiction that means it is made my fan's of the real story." Carlisle explains and hope at the sometime that he was wrong.

"Well the books are meant to be fiction too so who knows." said Emmett, anything to get on his wife's good side.

**Disclaimer: This is a long (DC) because I will only put this up every other 5 chapters. Only for so I don't get sued! I don't own the "Twilight Saga" or any of the characters but I do own this plot story. The reason I am putting this up every 5 other chapters is to give you guys more of the story to read.**

_**This story is Rated "T".**_

**Lily-Julie.**

"That was nice of her to put up." Esme said

"So the author is named Lily-Julie." Edward asked

"That is only the name she uses on FanFic." Alice explained." That is the end of the Back-Story next is the contents I'll do that and then one of you guys can read OK."

**CONTENTS *Back-story *Contents *Chapter 1: Epiphany *Chapter 2: Talk With Carlisle**

"So, She will be talking to me about the Epiphany that she has." Carlisle asked no one just said.

"Cool, at least we will know the chapters that are to come and what they might be about." Em

***Chapter 3: "Will She Help?" *Author's Note *Chapter 4: (Jasper's POV) Daddy Dearest**

"What! What does POV mean? and why do I feel that it is a somewhat sad chapter?" Jazz

"It means Point of View, and I don't know but I feel it too." Alice explained

***Chapter 5: The Surrogate Wolf**

"OK, I have to give it up to this author she has some cool chapters names but does she mean the wolf named Leah?" Emmett asked

"I think she does but, do not get how if she said in the story that this is based off of that she was not able to." Carlisle was now really up to hear what this story had.

***Author's Notes *Chapter 6: Bella & Edward *Chapter 7: Imprinting & The Male Nurse**

"Ha! a male nurse I wonder who that will be my money is on Edward!" Em

"I say Emmett" Edward

"Jasper" Rose

"Edward, I'm sorry son." Carlisle

"Outside person" Esme

"What?" they all asked

"Yes, someone out side of everyone we know from the story's."

"Well so I can finish I say Emmett so we are tied 2 Em and 2 Edward, we also have 1 Jasper and 1 outside person. Jasper what is your vote so I can read again.."

"I say Rose" Jasper

"Why?"Rose

"Because you have wanted this and you where good with Bella."

"Yes, but I am not male."

"Oh, then Emmett" Jasper voted.

***Chapter 8: Rosalie & Emmett *Chapter 9: Oh, My God, I Have A Half Sibling *Chapter 10: Alice & Jasper *Author's Notes *Chapter 11: 6 Kids & Esme & Carlisle**

"Now you can talk!" Alice said

"I wonder who has a half sibling." Em

"6 kids is that what we will have Carlisle?" Esme asked

"Esme my love we already have 6 kids and I think that is how many they will be by the end of this story." Carlisle said not convinced himself.

"So, who will read next?" Alice asked

"Oh, I will!" Emmett said

Jasper came in and hooked up the laptop to a bigger screen for everyone to read along.

"that is better!" Alice

* * *

What do you think?

R&R Please I will put the next chapter up when finished. I have not given up on my other story just had to do this.

Lily-Julie


	4. Chapter 2 Epiphany

**Chapter 2 Epiphany**

"OK, so **Chapter 1 Epiphany**"

**I have been thinking about the dream my daughter had last week. Edward told me she was holding a baby boy. I thought maybe she was thinking of herself in the future, were she was a mom but Edward said no.**

"So Bella had the same thought as Rose." Jazz

"Is that good or bad?" Em

"With Rose we never know." Jazz

***Flashback***

**"Edward, what's wrong" I said**

**"It's just our daughters dream!" He told me**

**"Edward what about her dream is it bad, please tell me. You are freaking me out what what is it!" I asked him now really worried what she might be dreaming about.**

**"Bella, please it is not that bad stop worrying. It is just that she is holding a baby to her in her dream it's a boy." He said**

" Yep that is Bella always worrying about the small things. Why's she freaked out about her dreaming?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett all this is happening one year and a half after the last book, which means that the Volturi is still fresh in all of our minds. That I think that Bella thinks that she maybe having a nightmare of them." They all had worry faces that they did not know if and how long Renesmee could have had nightmares because of them. Edward was scared that not only was his little girl asking for a little brother but she was also crying herself to sleep at night.

"Please keep going Emmett." Esme asked.

**"Oh that, Do we know him?" I asked relief to know that it was a nice dream.**

"Do we know a lot of children?" asked Jazz

"Who knows? Maybe." Rose hope it was true.

**"No and yes,well ...**

" Well what is it Eddie no or yes?"

"Well if you read Emmy then you and all of us will know." _Emmy really Eddie wow OK here I go._

**he looks like me he has green eyes and he looks like he knows what she is talking about like when she was younger. It looks more like like this boy were her little brother." He told me with sadness in his voice.**

"Why would I not have my voice sound sad, if I know that my little girl can't have a little brother." Edward was now hoping that this story too would come true after Bella came to Forks.

"We have to just hope that the author put her theory in this chapter and if not the next." Carlisle said "Please keep reading Emmett."

***End Flashback***

**Now looking at my daughter in my arms asleep so peaceful. I am taken back to think about that dream and how my little girl can't have that dream come true.**

"Wow you and Bella are really on the same page in your minds." Jasper

"I know it's a little weird sometimes." admitted Edward

**"Love, what is on your mind?" Only Edward would know that I had something on my mind but not be able to read it. I love that I can be alone in there and not have him worded.**

"But I still do, because I don't know what it could be!" Edward

**"Nothing, just ... her our little angle that is all." I said to cover my real thought.**

"Ya, Well I will not fall for it this time around." Edward felt that now having read the 4 books he had a better understanding of her mind and how it worked to a point.

**"Oh, do you want to go home and put her to **_**bed**_**?"**

**"No, not just yet." I told him**

"Ha, she didn't hear what you really wanted! To bad Eddie no play time for you!" Emmett said as he and the pretend teens laughed.

"Kid's please! start reading Emmett Now!" Em sobered up just enough to read again after being told off by Esme.

**I Needed to stay and think more about the dream. Emmett and Rose where planing the trip for tomorrow with Renesmee. Usually it goes like so:**

**Emmett and Rose: Monday**

**Jasper and Alice: Tuesday**

**Carlisle and Esme: Wednesday**

**Jacob and the Pack: Friday**

**Me and Edward: Thursday, Sunday**

"What is this for" asked Rose

"Well it said trip and with Renesmee so I think that we each get a day with her all but Edward and Bella that get two days." said Esme "But what about Saturday? Oh she maybe goes to Charlie that day."

**we get two day with her because we are her mom and dad. Rose and Em get to go first because they are her Godparents.**

"What!" Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Ha! In your face pixie!" Yelled Rose.

**Saturday is a big family hunt day we all hut together. That is just for her.**

" Oh, well that would be like a human family going on a pick nick." said Carlisle

**Jacob gets Friday will you know why and he also tags along on Saturday...**

"What not only does he get a day but he comes with us on our family day too. Stupid mutt." Rose hissed

"He is family too now Rose." Esme did not like it when her children were just as prejudice as the Wolf's were or are or gong to be, whatever.

**...to "Keep an eye on her" that is what he says but to me he is loving the whole hunting thing. Let me just say that he eats more as a wolf then he does as a human.**

"It could be because he spent a lot of time as a wolf at the end of the 3rd book when he ran away he is used to eating that way." Jasper explained

"You may have a point there Jasper." Add Carlisle

**"Jasper, no Renesmee is asleep we would wake her up! please don't " whispered Alice**

"What could that be about?" Jazz

**"Alice I am bored please one round!" Jasper actuality sounded excited for what he wanted to do.**

"I think I know what is going on here. Poor Jazz shame on you Alice trying to hold out on him!" Em was able to say all this with a straight face and hold for 5 sec. before he broke out laughing.

"Emmett really if you say one more thing like that I will be the one to hold out on you!" Em shut up at once and begun to read again.

**Then a low growl came from Edward that surprised me. What could Jasper be thinking then? Then it came.**

**"How about truth or dare!"**

"Ya!" Em

**He said with a spring in his step. He looked like Alice when she wanted to go shopping. I see what happens when you have Alice as your mate you end up looking like each other because that is what I see now Alice look like Jasper and Jasper like Alice.**

"Wow, I must be really bored if I'm really that excited."

"Usually it is Emmett that want's to do truth or dare." said Edward

**"No!" Edward said**

"Wow what a shock! Edward don't want to play." Both Alice and Emmett said.

**"Oh, come on it will be fun and now we ****all**** can do just about everything." Wow I have never seen Jasper like this really excited to play a stupid game.**

"Guess she has not seen you when your bored." Rose was remembering the last time Jasper was bored.

"Bella is a vampire!" Emmett

"Ya, she is. It still pains Edward that she will be changed. Don't him wrong he is happy that they will be together forever, but it will take time to get use to her being change.

**"Come on, Rose we can get Bella to block Edward from all of us." Emmett need I say more**

"What is that mean?" asked Emmett

"You know what now all 5 of us can play if we add Bella." said Rose.

"Hey what about me? Why can't I play?" Alice would still not be able to play with all of them.

**"Why would I do that?" I asked**

**"Because when we play with him he always picks the less embarrassing thing." Alice told me**

**"Well count me in I'll put Renesmee to in your old room well you guys set up OK." I went a vampire speed**

"Ug, even Bella is against me now!" Edward hoped she would side with him.

**"OK what are the rules? I asked**

**"What do you mean, they are no rules other then do not reveal our secret that is it, let me think... yup that's it." Said Emmett I had no idea that playing Truth or Dare with the Cullen's was really playing Dare or Dare and if you picked Truth you would wish you picked Dare.**

"yup, that's us! You get a very embarrassing game of Truth or Dare." Emmett was very happy that he was going to get a chance to play this with Bella.

**I could not stop thinking about my daughters dream.**

**"Soooo, Bella pick Truth or Dare? Pick you poison."**

**"What , oh ahhh I um What?"**

**"Bella it is your turn to pick come on pick or we will pick for you."**

" I wonder who that is?" Alice said more then asked as she and all the family looked at Emmett.

**"OK, OK Emmett give me a sec. Please."**

**"Sure and second is up pick now."**

**"Dare"**

"She is so gallable." laughed Emmett.

**" OK, little sis I dare you to go to Carlisle at work and tell him that Esme is hurt that you did not mean to do it, it was just a snap you did not know what you were doing."**

"Now that it was a dare I will not be mad when she comes and tills me that she has hurt Esme." Carlisle was still mad on the inside for the thought of any of the kids thinking of hurting ( even as a dare) Esme.

**Emmett must be crazy because Carlisle would kill me if I really did anything to Esme not even Edward would be able to save me from him. When it come to Esme you do not mess with him. **

"Am I that bad?" Asked Carlisle

"Um" was all any of the kids could say.

"You do tend to over do it sometimes. But which one of you guy's can say you don't over do it when it comes to one of your mates?" Esme had a point but the men could not look at her in the eyes and denying it not even Edward and that was that Bella was not their yet.

**But I have to do this because I still need to talk with him; because I can not believe that I have never thought of this before and i know...**

"I can't believe she is not saying what her Epiphany is she is going to have me wait isn't she." Carlisle was losing his patience's and all of his family were trying not to laugh this.

**...that Edward is mad because he knows that Alice just had a vision and it has something to do with me. He can **_**not**_** know until I speak with Carlisle.**

"I am going to be really mad aren't I?" said Edward.

"Yes!" everyone said

"But why not till me first I have two..."

"Medical degrees we know. what I think is that like you she likes to go to Carlisle for advice like we all do. Sometimes all we need is to talk with our mom or dad. Which is what Bella is doing here with Carlisle getting advice only a dad can give." Explained Alice.

"Oh, so it more that she thinks of Carlisle as her dad so she wants his opinion on her ideas just like all of us do?" summarized Edward. Carlisle was very touched that Bella was like all of his other children and come to him for help when they need it. He could not help his next thoughts when he heard this _"My baby girl still needs me. No matter how crazy her epiphany might sound I will always be there. Daddy will always be there."_ Edward hearing this now could not blame his mate for waiting to go to Carlisle first in their future he would not get mad or at lest so mad. How can he if this makes Carlisle happy to have a daughter that still comes to him first before she does something. Alice can see the future so she only calls to tell him what she is going to do. Rose has always been miss independent and only comes to Carlisle very little. Now with Bella Carlisle can have that father/daughter relationship that he has been looking for, and Edward could not be mad or begrudge her when it is all Carlisle has asked for.

**"OK, I'll do it and to prove that I have done my dare I will take Alice with me, are you ready, let's go."**

**"ya, let's go, oh I'll see you at the car." I know that look, that means Edward whats to talk to me.**

" I have a look?" Edward asked

" It must be a new look or she must know you so well." Jasper told him.

**"Bella what is going on why can't i see what Alice's vision was?"**

**"It is noting really it is just the talk I am about to have with Carlisle. I don't want you to see what his reaction is going to be, he might not be your biological father Edward but he is still your father..." **

"She is very considerate." said Esme

**"...and I don't want you mad at him for what he is about to do, OK?..."**

"Is she talking about the dare or her epiphany?" asked Edward.

Emmett just keep-ed reading.

**"...I ****will**** be back..." **

"No! Emmett no Terminator jokes just read please." said Edward before Emmett could utter the first joke.

**"...when I am done." I made sure I told him as much of the truth as possible without him being worried about this.**

"So this is how she lies, she tells half truths." Edward just keep-ed adding to his "Understanding Bella's mind list."

***knock knock* outside Carlisle office**

**"Come in girls" Carlisle said "What can I do for you two?"**

**"Carlisle you know about the dream the Renesmee had and I wanted you to Know about the Theory I have really it more of an Epiphany then a Theory."**

By this time Carlisle was at the edge of his seat ready for the Theory. Everyone else was now really trying not to laugh at him.

**"Sure what is it Bella?" He asked a little worried**

**" Will I Believe..."**

"What? What does she believe? Keep reading Emmett! What was her theory?" Carlisle all but yelled.

"Well that was the end of the chapter." Explained Emmett.

"WHAT!NO! THAT CAN NOT BE WHAT IS THE THOERY?" He yelled.

**" Well there is an Author's Note at the bottom."**

**"Here It Is My First FanFic Story Ever Hope You Like It.**

**Please R&R**

**What do you think Bella's Theory/Epiphany is?**

**Chapter two will be up when I get 5 reviews or PM's**

**Lily-Julie"**

"She asked a question. What does everyone think?" asked Esme.

"Maybe we should skip the question and go to the next chapter." Alice saw that Carlisle really was losing his patience's.

* * *

I know I took long to do this one but to give you my best I must take my time.

Carlisle was a little OOC, but that was only I hope for this chapter.

It takes me time to do this because I have to reread and think in their POV's what they would say.

Not a lot have been reviewing and I have no Idea how I am doing.

Please! R&R Please!

Lily-Julie


End file.
